


Tis The Season

by DistantStar, StormChaser1117



Series: Clexmas18 [1]
Category: The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: 12DaysofClexa, Christmas Sweaters, Clexmas18, Day12, Dorks, F/F, First Meetings, Fluff and Humor, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 10:53:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16993689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DistantStar/pseuds/DistantStar, https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormChaser1117/pseuds/StormChaser1117
Summary: Clarke and Lexa meet at an ugly Christmas sweater party :)





	Tis The Season

**Author's Note:**

> Here's our work for #12DaysofClexa for Day 12: Christmas Sweaters #Clexmas18

Clarke hated Christmas, but most of all she hated Christmas parties. She used to love them and enjoyed going to every one she could, but ever since her father died, the holiday no longer held any appeal. 

Christmas was her dad’s favorite holiday. He was crazy about it and would get all the Christmas decorations out the day after Thanksgiving while her mom went shopping if she wasn’t working. Clarke and her dad would put up all the decorations and blast Christmas music while they did it. 

It was her favorite time of the year as well because she got to spend it with her dad. 

He used to take her to all his work parties because her mom would be too busy at the hospital and he hated going by himself. Clarke was more than happy to accompany her dad loving the parties just as much as he did.

With him gone, it wasn’t the same. 

“I’m not going,” Clarke crossed her arm and squared her shoulders. She had just gotten off work and she wanted to relax and take a hot bath not go to some stupid party.

“Clarkey, come on,” Raven wrapped an arm around her and squeezed. She hadn’t even got two feet into the apartment before Raven had bombarded her, “It will be fun.”

“An ugly Christmas sweater party does not sound like fun to me,” Clarke narrowed her eyes, “You go, have fun as you call it.” Clarke shrugged off her arm and made a beeline to her bedroom, but before the door could click shut, Raven strode in behind her. 

“You owe me,” Raven leaned against the doorjamb and stared at her pointedly. Clarke sighed knowing exactly what her roommate was getting at.

All this for a holiday party.

“This is really what you want to use it for?” Clarke raised an eyebrow not believing that Raven was cashing in her favor for this. 

“Yep,” Raven had a gleam in her eye that Clarke missed because she flopped down on her bed. She was too tired to handle Raven’s antics, “We leave in two hours. Don’t think I won’t drag you out of here if you try and resist,” She tossed a bag on her bed that Clarke hadn’t even seen Raven had.

“Don’t I know it?” Clarke cracked a genuine smile. The prospect of a party was daunting, but with Raven by her side, maybe just maybe Clarke would remember what she used to love about Christmas.

Afterall it had been a few years since her dad passed and knew this wasn’t what he would want. 

“You’ll have fun, I know you will,” Raven sat down next to her, “I miss him too, but you know he’d want you to enjoy Christmas, not mope. He’d hate it.”

“I know, I know you’re right, but it’s just hard to enjoy it when he can’t,” Clarke knew she was being petulant, but didn’t care.

“He would want us too. He lived for Christmas. Please try and have so fun Open your mind and heart to the possibility and let it help heal you,” Raven stood up and patted her on the shoulder, “I’ll be back in two hours. I hope you like the sweater I picked out,” Raven winked and made her way out of her room. 

“I don’t like the sound of that,” Clarke muttered and dug through the bag and pulled out a hideous sweater. It was lime green with wool lights all over it and a snowman in the middle with a crooked red hat, “No way I’m wearing that.”

“Yes you are,” Raven singsonged through the half open door.

“I hate you,” Clarke called out to her, “I hope yours is worse.”

Raven popped her head in, “Oh it's awful, but there’s a contest who has the worst sweater and I’m determined to win.”

Clarke rolled her eyes, “I’m not.”

Raven just laughed and disappeared as Clarke got up and made her way to her bathroom.

She had a holiday party to get ready for.

-=-

The party was exactly as she feared. A bunch of drunk adults in god awful holiday sweaters standing around drinking or dancing like they were in a club and not her friend’s house. It was nothing like the sophisticated parties she went to with her dad. 

This was more like a frat house gone wild and was not her scene at all. At least not anymore. She had shed the name party girl Griffin years ago no matter how much her friends wished she would make another appearance.

Clarke found herself sulking in the kitchen nursing a glass of whiskey as she did her best to hide out, but it didn’t last very long.

“Stop being a party pooper,” A shot was placed in front of her loudly.

“I’m here aren’t I?” Clarke snapped as she locked eyes with Raven. 

“Yeah, but you’re moping,” Raven grinned, “I thought we talked about this?” She knew Raven was right, but was loathe to admit it. 

“I have a right to,” Clarke picked up the shot and slammed it back, wincing as the tequila burned down her throat, “Happy now?”

Raven slanted her a look before downing her own shot, “When you’re actually living instead of just surviving, I will be,” Clarke was about to argue, but Raven held up a hand, “When you’re actually happy, C. That’s all that matters to me,” Raven kissed the side of her head and disappeared back into the throng of people she could see through the doorway.

Clarke sucked in a deep breath and closed her eyes. She nodded resolutely before she headed towards the back door. She needed some fresh air, but as she opened the door to go out, someone was coming in. Clarke ran right into them and got an elbow to the gut as she felt her whole body slam into them. She bent over to catch her breath as she took a few gasps of air.

“I’m so sorry,” The person said. Clarke’s head snapped up at the feminine voice only to find herself mesmerized by a pair of bright green eyes. 

“I think it’s just as much my fault as yours,” Clarke smiled softly.

The woman’s gaze locked with hers and Clarke did her best not to shrink away. It was like she was trying to see into her soul.

“Fair enough,” The woman smiled which completely lit up her face and all Clarke could think was how beautiful this woman was with her long curly brunette hair, pouty lips, chiseled jawline and a lean trim figure if it was mostly covered by a horrendous red sweater that had a reindeer with a light up red nose and snowflakes all over, “I’m Lexa.”

“Clarke,” She shook the offered hand and felt a jolt go through, “Nice to meet you.”

“Likewise,” Lexa’s hold lingered longer than a normal handshake, but Clarke wasn’t going to complain, “Nice sweater.”

“I could say the same,” Clarke had gotten her breath back, but knew her face was still flushed.

“Touche,” Lexa stepped back and opened the door for Clarke, “You were going outside, correct?”

“Yes, I was,” Clarke admitted.

“I won’t keep you than,” Lexa nodded, “It was nice to meet you.”

“You as well,” Clarke stepped out, but her hand shot out to stop Lexa, “You’re welcome to join me,” She kept her eyes locked with Lexa’s, “Unless this party is your cup of tea.”

Lexa laughed and Clarke loved the melodic sound, “Not really, my sister dragged me here.”

“Looks like we have that in common, my roommate slash best friend dragged me as well,” She smiled and was relieved when Lexa moved out to join her on the patio. Luckily there were heaters out here to help keep them warm. 

Octavia and Lincoln really thought of everything.

“So we’re both stuck here,” Lexa had an amused smile on her face.

“At least we have each other,” Clarke froze realizing what she said, “I meant…”

“It’s okay, Clarke,” Lexa said and gestured for them to sit on the bench, “It’s better than being in there, that’s for sure.”

Clarke let out a relieved breath, “That’s for sure,” She couldn’t help but study Lexa’s profile, but saw a smirk and knew she was caught staring.

“See something you like?” Lexa turned to face her.

“Maybe,” Clarke shrugged even though she definitely did, but she just met Lexa and didn’t want to come off too strong.

“Maybe I do too,” Clarke swore she saw desire flash in Lexa’s eyes, but couldn’t be sure.

She swallowed thickly, “Good to know.”

“Is it?”

“Yes,” Clarke nodded, “So besides your sister bringing you here against your will, what is it you actually enjoy doing?”

“I love to read, write, hike, exercise,” Lexa ticked off the list on her fingers, “What about you?”

“I love to paint and draw,” Clarke smiled wistfully, “I haven’t done near as much as I’d like to though.”

“How come?” Lexa leaned forward.

“School and work keeps me pretty busy,” Clarke admitted knowing it was an excuse. She hadn’t really touched her art since her dad passed.

“What are you in school for?” Lexa asked, her green eyes locking with her blue.

“My mom wants me to be a doctor,” Clarke shrugged, “What about you?”

“My dad wants me to be a lawyer,” Lexa had a half smile on her lips, “Do you not want to be a doctor?”

“Do you not want to be a lawyer?” Clarke countered and saw a spark in Lexa’s eyes that she knew mirrored her own. 

“Touche,” Lexa shook her head, “Answer my question first.”

Clarke cocked her head to the side, “Why should I?”

“Because I asked,” Lexa put her arm behind her on the bench, “Please.”

“No, I want to be an artist,” Clarke admitted in a whisper surprising herself because she hadn’t admitted that since before her dad died.

“You should be whatever you want to be,” Lexa touched her leg and Clarke knew Lexa meant it.

“So should you,” Clarke put her hand over Lexa’s on her leg, “Your turn.”

“No I want to be a writer,” Lexa’s hand squeezed hers, “I’ve dreamed of it since I was a kid.”

“You should do it,” Clarke squeezed back and before she realized it, Clarke started to lean in and saw Lexa do the same. Their lips were a hair breath away when the backdoor slammed open and they sprung back away from each other, but their hands remained linked. 

“There you are,” Raven came stumbling over.

“Sorry,” Clarke whispered before Raven got to them.

“I need you inside,” Raven finally noticed Lexa and smirked, “Sorry, Clarkey, didn’t realize you were busy.”

“Shut up, Raven,” Clarke sighed, but Lexa only laughed, “What do you need?”

“I need you as my beer pong partner,” Raven whined, “Please.”

The door opened again and this time Lexa groaned, “Fuck.”

Clarke looked over at her, “Sister?”

Lexa nodded, “Yes?” She stood up and let Clarke’s hand go and Clarke found herself missing the contact already.

“You’re gonna be my partner for beer pong, this chick thinks she can beat me,” She strode up and froze when she saw Raven, “You!”

“You!” Raven pointed with a smile, “Hiya cheekbones.”

“Cheekbones?” Lexa questioned, but Clarke had no idea what was happening.

“Raven, what’s going on?” Clarke stepped back when Raven ignored her and instead go into Lexa’s sister’s personal space.

“I told you that’s not my name. It’s Anya,” Anya growled and got right in Raven’s face.

“I like cheekbones better,” Raven pushed up against her.

“This isn’t going to be good,” Lexa whispered in her ear, “Anya hates everyone and especially hates being challenged.”

“So does Raven,” Clarke shivered feeling Lexa’s breath on her ear, “She won’t back down.”

“Neither will Anya,” Lexa stood so close, Clarke could smell some kind of pine musk and it smelled divine.

“Why don’t you two battle each other and leave us out of it,” Clarke suggested and almost took a step back with they both turned their heads to glare at her.

“Good idea,” Raven turned back to Anya, “What do you say?”

“Fine,” Anya went to stalk off, “If I win, you call me by my name.”

“Deal, but if I win, I get your number,” Raven countered and Clarke had to hand it to her friend. She was smooth.

“Ugh, deal,” Anya looked back at Lexa, “You coming?”  
“I don’t feel like witnessing,” She gestured between Anya and Raven, “whatever this is.”

“Suit yourself,” Anya shrugged and walked back inside.

“C?”

“Oh hell no, Reyes, you’re on your own,” Clarke shook her head. She’d much rather spend time with Lexa.

“You suck,” Raven scoffed, but Clarke could see the smile peaking through and knew Raven wasn’t actually mad.

“Love you too,” Clarke laughed as Raven stomped inside after Anya.

“What the hell was that?” Lexa burst out into a fit of giggles and Clarke couldn’t help but join in. 

“I have no idea,” Clarke finally spoke after their laughter subsided. 

“I’m glad we don’t have to witness that battle,” Lexa slumped back down on the bench and patted the seat beside her.

Clarke sat back down as well, this time closer to Lexa where their thighs brushed against each other.

“I feel like it could get bloody,” Clarke shook her head, “Your sister is intense.”

“She can be, but Raven sure didn’t have a problem standing up to her,” Lexa laughed, “It was great to watch.”

“Yeah, Raven doesn’t back down,” Clarke saw Lexa bite her lip and she wished she could be the one doing the biting.

“Maybe Anya has met her match,” Lexa smiled, “Maybe than Anya will get off my back about my love life.”

“You’re single?” Clarke had assumed she was and due to their almost kiss assumed she was gay.

“Yes, are you?” Lexa asked.

Clarke nodded and couldn’t help but smile because she really wanted to get to know Lexa better.

“Good to know,” Lexa nudged her leg softly.

Clarke’s eyes lit up, “Oh yeah, why’s that?”

“No reason,” Lexa shifted with a small smile on her face.

“I’m not sure I believe you,” Clarke arched an eyebrow and leaned closer, but Lexa didn’t move back like she’d expected.

“Oh yeah…” Lexa smirked, “Why’s that?”

“Got a feeling,” Clarke shrugged her shoulders enjoying the banter.

“A feeling huh?”

“Yep!” Clarke popped the p, “What you gonna do about it?”

Lexa put a finger on her chin and tapped it a couple times, “What do you want me to do?”

“Lean a little closer,” Clarke said with confidence.

Clarke watched as Lexa did and Clarke started to close the distance when once again the door slammed open and people came spilling out. 

“Damn it,” Clarke muttered under her breath, hoping Lexa hadn’t heard.

She did.

“Oh really?” Lexa said a little louder than normal as more and more people kept going outside ruining her sanctuary with Lexa.

“I hate drunk people,” Clarke shrugged her shoulders trying to change the subject and tried to ignore the butterflies in her stomach when Lexa had a cocky grin on her face.

“Mhm,” Lexa nodded, but the twinkle in her eye let Clarke know she hadn’t forgotten. Suddenly Lexa stood up and held out her hand, “Follow me.”

Clarke looked up at Lexa who was biting her lip with her hand held out in front of her. The hopeful look in her eyes had her throwing caution to the wind and taking her hand, “Where we going?”

“Do you trust me?” Lexa linked their fingers. Clarke nodded and let Lexa lead them back through the holiday party. Clarke got a glimpse of Anya and Raven arguing before Raven kissed her. That was the last thing she saw before they turned down the hallway to the guest room.

“How did you know where this was?” Clarke asked as Lexa shut the door.

“Lincoln is my cousin,” Lexa smiled and Clarke nodded. She has heard about Lincoln’s cousin, but she was living on the other side of the country for school, “I just moved back last month.”

“Oh,” Clarke looked around, “Wait is this your room?”

Lexa nodded, “Just until I find my own place,” She pulled Clarke closer by the hand, “I love my cousin and Octavia is cool, but they are so loud.”

Clarke laughed, “Yes, they are,” She knew all too well how loud they could be and was grateful when Octavia moved out. She missed her friend, but not that.

“That’s right, Octavia lived with you before,” Lexa smiled and Clarke found her smile to be very disarming. 

It was unfair that power Lexa had over her already and they’d only just met.

“She did, with Raven and I,” Clarke nodded, “I turned her room into an art studio.”

“Sounds like it was put to good use,” Lexa’s thumb ran across her knuckles and Clarke shivered under her touch and couldn’t help but imagine what her hands would feel like on the rest of her body.

“She didn’t think so,” Clarke tried to keep the tremor out of her voice so Lexa wouldn’t know the effect her touch was having on her already.

Silence stretched between them for a moment, but it wasn’t uncomfortable, it felt right. A feeling she wasn’t accustomed to in along time spread through her. 

“Can I be honest?” Lexa worried her bottom lip and Clarke’s gaze locked on Lexa’s pouty bottom lip.

“Please,” Clarke looked up into Lexa’s dark green eyes and felt her heart skip a beat.

“I had heard a lot about you from Lincoln and Octavia and I’m glad that I got to meet you. You’re even prettier than they said and so much more.”

“Thank you,” A fiery blush lit up Clarke’s cheeks, “I’d heard about you too, but hadn’t realized it was you when we ran into each other. You’re amazing and so damn beautiful.”

“Sounds like maybe it was fate,” Lexa whispered, her lips millimeters apart, “Can’t say I’m complaining,” She breathed out.

“Maybe it is,” Clarke eliminated the distance between them and kissed Lexa. Not wanting to be interrupted again. She wrapped her arms around Lexa’s neck and pressed her into her door. Clarke swallowed Lexa’s gasp of surprise with her tongue, licking the roof of her mouth. Clarke heard someone moan, but wasn’t sure if it was her or Lexa. She felt Lexa’s hands on her hips pulling even closer if it was possible. Every part of them was touching already, but Clarke wanted more.

Lexa pulled back and leaned her forehead against hers, “Wow.”

“Wow is right,” Clarke giggled, so deliriously happy she decided to come tonight.

It was the best first kiss, Clarke had ever had and the best holiday party ever.


End file.
